Stitches
by Morningstar Glory
Summary: After a strange demon attacks him, Nero finds himself stuck in the Temen-ni-gru. He has no interest in getting tangled up with the sons of Sparda - he just wants to get back to Fortuna. Yet that doesn't stop him from making the rash choice to save Vergil when he tries to stay behind in the demon world. Things get a little uncomfortable afterward. Eventual Dante/Nero/Vergil slash.


**Oh hey, the Author feels compelled to ramble first. Neat!**_ :_ I admit it, I'm a huge sucker for time-travel and what if stories, so I'm blaming this whole story on that. That and I'm still riding on my wave of just-beat-NaNo-let's-write-some-more-words happiness. This is my first attempt at Devil May Cry fiction, so I apologize if it takes me a few chapters to nail personalities. Secondly, English is not my first language - so if you notice any grammar/ spelling mistakes, please let me know. Finally, in this story Nero is not Vergil's son, because I've always thought that made _no sense_ and fanfiction means I can do that. High-five!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry or its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction, written solely for my own amusement.

* * *

_It'd been a beautiful morning on the island, a cloudless blue sky and a brisk wind that carried the tang of the sea with it. _

The memory stood in stark contrast to his current surroundings, on his hands and knees in an abandoned alleyway, the air filled with the unmistakable sulfur-ash-and-blood scent that clung to demons.

_Kyrie had been the one to find him, bursting into his room without knocking, obviously flushed and panicked. Only one thing could cause that kind of reaction and he was running through the streets, dodging terrified people as they moved in the opposite direction. _

His head was pounding, sending white-hot spikes of pain through him. In fact, his entire body ached and his limbs felt as though they were made of lead. It certainly didn't help that time seemed slowed down around him, as if he was stuck underwater.

_The demon was currently ransacking the town square, destroying everything in its reach. Nero had never seen anything like it - it seemed to be made of nothing but tentacles and ever-shifting darkness and with his luck, it probably carried the promise of hidden teeth and claws. It focused on him immediately, which had been a real problem considering he had no idea how to fight something made of shadows. _

_And to make matters worse, none of his weapons seemed to have any effect. The demon shrugged off Red Queen like it was a toy and Nero swore he heard the damn thing laugh when he fired on it with Blue Rose._

"_All right, you asked for it." he growled, activating his Devil Trigger. Yamato had never let him down before and it was definitely time to break out the big guns. He swung the sword in an arch, aiming to cut the damn thing in half._

_The demon blocked it with one suddenly materializing hand, stopping the blade with seemingly no effort at all. A tendril of darkness wrapped around Nero's wrist and he was instantly engulfed in searing pain. The demon laughed again and before Nero could break out of its grasp, he found himself being impaled with extreme prejudice, shadow slicing through his stomach before it flung him across the square, the entire world going back around him._

He pushed himself to his feet despite his protesting limbs and blurry eyes. He noticed a few things right away, like the fact it was dark and that he was standing in a city he'd never seen before and that the streets were empty and crumbling.

"Where the hell am I?" he said aloud, searching his surroundings for any clues that could help him answer this burning question. Had the damn demon teleported him somewhere so it could continue wrecking Fortuna in peace?

Seriously, _where the hell was he_? Once he emerged from the alley, there were signs of life all around him - neon lights, cars, the faint sound of music in the air, but everything was still and empty. And _bloodstained. _Definitely could not overlook the bloodstained part of the equation.

At least he still had his weapons, even if they'd been useless in that last fight. He brushed off his clothing and his bruised ego as he quickly stalked through the abandoned streets. Whatever was happening here was not his concern; he had to get back to Fortuna as fast as possible. That demon would tear through everything in its path and there was no way he wasn't going to kick its shadowy ass as soon he got back to the island.

He was pitched forward suddenly as the ground beneath his feet began to shake, widening the cracks in the pavement. He watched in surprise as the very-obviously-demonic-thanks-for-asking tower began to rise towards the moonlit sky several blocks ahead of him.

Well, that probably explained the whole lack of people and the stench of demons that hung in the air and the bloodstains, but Fortuna was currently being terrorized by a demon the Order had no chance against. The whole island was in danger. _Kyrie was in danger. _

He did not have time for this bullshit.

He pressed forward, pointedly ignoring the tower in front of him.

* * *

Que ominous dun-dun-dun music! Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
